The Cure for the Common Sore Throat
by LionessKim
Summary: 2 Friends, a bowl of Alphabet Soup and a passion for Pokemon stories. A Rose for me-A Rose for you's Alphabet Soup challenge: 26 words, 26 chapters! Let's Eat!
1. A as in Animal

**Just a little Author's Note: I've been distracted with my dad's cancer so I totally forgot about the deadline… So I hope I'm able to get all of the chapters up in time! And also, I do not own Pokemon! **

"_Hey Danielle, are you feeling better?" Kim asked as she entered her friend's room._

"_Eh… not really… my throat is killing me!" Danielle said with a scratchy voice._

_Kim sat down on the bed and glanced at the girl's laptop screen._

"_Watching Pokemon, are we?" Kim smirked as the sick girl adjusted the screen._

"_Yeah! Misty and Ash are just adorable and ---"_

"_I know! But before you start gushing about the cute couples in Pokemon, you need to get better! So I brought you a nice big, warm bowl of Alphabet Soup!" the girl gently set the large bowl in the girl's lap._

"_Oh, I love playing with the letters! And I've been so bored all day, so thank you for even bringing me entertaining food!" Danielle smiled, and a smile dawned on her face._

"_What?" Kim asked, seeing the wheels in her head turn._

"_Why don't we make up little stories about Pokemon for each letter? We pick a word that starts with that letter and then we tell each other the story involving some of our favorite characters!" Danielle's face lit-up as much as a sickly person's face could._

_Kim sighed and motioned for her to go right ahead and start._

"YOU PIG! You're an animal! You disgust me! What's your problem? What the- how can- you're just- UGH!!!!" Misty yelled in the boy's face.

"I thought you loved animals? How is that insulting me?" Ash asked, innocently.

Misty screamed in frustration and stormed over to where Ash sat on the couch, watching the television and not even paying attention to his frustrated girlfriend. Let us rewind, shall we?

After a long day at the gym, Misty came over to visit her longtime boyfriend and she was perfectly happy (and sane, might I add) until she found him watching some coordinator show, with… let's just call them extremely appealing women. A switch flipped in the fiery-haired girl's brain and her quick, sharp temper exploded like Mt. Vesuvius, rampaging upon Pompeii. Ash, in all his naïveté, just continued to watch the apparently interesting program and didn't even bother with the crazy lady that was yelling at him.

"Well, yes, I do love animals… but you're not getting my point here Ash!" Misty said, a bit thrown at her boyfriend's innocent logic.

Pikachu, always the peacemaker, quickly hopped onto Misty's shoulder and licked her cheek with a little smile. Misty's anger melted immediately and Ash smiled gently. Now that it was safe to actually reason with the girl, he got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around the girl's delicate waist.

"Mist, would you listen to me for a sec?" the girl sighed but consented anyway.

"Well, if you had taken the time watch the show for a few minutes, you would realize that May and Drew are featured in it, and you simply stepped in at the wrong time." Ash gestured to the box, across from the comfy couch.

Sure enough, there on the screen, stood May and Drew, grinning and showing off their partner performance skills. Ash was ecstatic that he was right for once, but decided not to push his favorite girl over the edge, so he sat her down on the couch, kissed her cheek and told to her take a load off.

Misty automatically rolled her eyes, and stood right back up. She naturally cleaned up the mess that Ash left on the coffee table in front of him and chided him for being a lazy pig. He reluctantly turned off the TV and followed his girlfriend into the kitchen, which was uncharacteristically empty, since Mrs. Ketchum was shopping. In an odd spurt of helpfulness, he washed and dried all the dishes that had accumulated in the sink, and vacuumed the living room and kitchen.

Stunned, Misty just observed her boyfriend's unusual actions with curiosity and a pinch of shock. It wasn't until she noticed that he was rushing to get it all done that she realized he wasn't just doing it to be sweet. It was a goal and a competition for him, as per usual.

The second he finished, Ash turned to Misty and gave her a big thumbs-up and one of his most charismatic grins that he could muster.

"I win! See? I am _not _an animal!"

Misty stifled her giggling behind her hand, but walked over to the competitive trainer.

"You, Mr. Ketchum, most certainly are an animal." Misty said, with a very stern face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" whined Ash in disbelief.

"You're a cute, cuddly, lovable animal." Smiled Misty as she hugged Ash tightly.

"_I'm guessing your word was 'animal'? Considering you said it so many times in about 500 words!" Kim rolled her eyes._

_Danielle merely giggled and told Kim to think of a word and story for B._

'_Dang, this one's hard…" thought Kim._


	2. B is for Baseball

"_Ha! I got one!" Kim said with a slight smirk, as she took Danielle's spoon and lifted out a noodle in the shape of a B._

"But mommy! I don't want to go to Brendan's baseball game!" May complained, with a tear-stained face, as she refused to leave the car.

"May honey… he invited you, and he's a family friend. You are going, whether you like it or not!" the girl's mother said firmly.

May was soon pouting on the bleachers as Brendan's team got their butts handed to them on the field. For a bunch of 8-year-olds, they sure got competitive. They were sliding (not well… and not always touching the bases) and yelling at their teammates to catch the ball. The pitcher for the opposing team was a taller, green-haired boy who appeared to be the leader of the team. He was cocky, but he knew what he was doing. Something about that boy made May pay attention to the game and grabbed her attention. After the game was over, the girl and her mother walked over to the dugout, to pity Brendan.

"You were really good, Brendan, hun. Even May was paying attention!" Mrs. Maple gushed.

'Yeah, right! I was just paying attention to the pretty, strong pitcher boy!' May thought to herself.

She grudgingly talked to Brendan, but was interrupted by the other team's coach coming over to talk to Brendan's coach. The green-haired boy was following behind, with his hat on backwards, and a lollipop in his mouth. His bright green eyes wandered and finally settled on May. He stared for a few minutes, before paying attention to the adults.

"Drew is a great pitcher, Mike. Too bad he isn't on our team! Then we'd be unbeatable!" Brendan's coach, Jeff, joked.

"You wish, Jeff! Drew's good, but not that good!" laughed Mike.

'So his name is Drew… he's kinda cute… but I bet he has cooties! So I'll wait until he gets disinfected for them. I wonder if doctors give boys cootie shots when they turn 9? Or is it 10? Hmm… I'll have to ask Daddy…' May pondered, as she held her mother's hand and walked back to the car.

"So do you like baseball now, May?" smiled the little girl's mom.

"Yup! Do you think I could come watch Brendan's next game?" May piped up with hope.

"Sure, if you really want to!" Caroline agreed, a bit confused, but went with the flow.

May nodded quickly and looked out the window, now filled with a giddy joy.

7 years later…

"May, you want to come to my baseball game today?" Brendan asked, eagerly.

Of course, he already knew the answer: Yes. Ever since that day, May went to every single one of Brendan's games, and luckily there were only about 4 teams in Petalburg City, so she saw Drew quite often. After that first game, the brunette girl actually enjoyed baseball and had become quite addicted to the sport. So now, May had 2 reasons to go to the games. Sadly, Drew had never been on the same team as Brendan, so May had always just settled on occasionally seeing Drew. He always was the pitcher for the majority of the innings with usually around 50 pitches.

Since starting high school, Brendan and Drew both joined the freshman baseball team, but because it was still the pre-season, there were only having mock-games. And, of course, Brendan invited May every time there was a mock game. The only problem was that he actually believed that his friend loyally attended the games for him, and even more, he thought that May was in love with him.

So, May smiled and simply replied to the boy that she'd be there and walked away with her junior friend Misty. Brendan walked away happily, not noticing a steaming green-haired boy. He had noticed May that first time she went to the baseball game, but it had always irked him that she was there for Brendan. So when he had to witness May's continual attendance of games, all thanks to Brendan, his heart always burned a little bit.

'One day…one day, I'll invite May to root for me, and I'll show her how great of a pitcher I am!' Drew thought to himself as he walked to the locker rooms.

That day, during the mock game, Drew was on Brendan's team, so when May went to talk with her friend, she smoothly included Drew in on their little chat. Like flipping a switch, brooding Drew transformed into a pitching machine and awed the audience and his teammates. The freshman coach immediately set Drew into a training program to keep his arm in top condition, which filled up the boy's schedule.

As if by fate, Drew was practicing his pitching late one night at the school field, when he noticed a shadowy figure exiting the English building and walking past the baseball field. Immediately recognizing the figure, he pitched a loud ball into the chain-link fence. The girl jumped and stared at the pitcher in shock. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she couldn't hear Drew's voice. This, in turn, scared her even more since she couldn't identify the person walking towards her in the dark.

"Hello, May." Drew said softly, after noticed the petrified look on the girl's face.

"Drew? Oh, good!" may sighed in relief, as her heart began to calm itself.

"Who'd you think I was? The boogey man?" Drew laughed.

May glared defiantly at the boy standing in front of her, through a fence, tossing a ball in the air. Thankfully, she was smart enough not to piss him off; instead she leaned toward him.

"You know… you're a really good pitcher, Drew." May commented quietly.

"You should know, huh? You're at every one of Brendan's games…" a pinch of hurt leaked into his voice.

"Well… yes…" Agreed the girl, reluctantly.

'But only to see you!!!' the voice in May's head screamed when she saw the hurt look on the boy's face.

"Let's mix it up, shall we?" Drew had obviously recovered from the pain.

When May merely stared at the adorable pitcher in front of her, he chuckled and pointed at the round, white ball in his hand. Still confused, May cocked her head to on side. Drew inhaled sharply. May looked like a begging puppy and no one could resist the puppy-face. Though she did it subconsciously, May was pleased to find Drew speechlessly staring at her face.

"Uhh… What I meant, was that how about I invite you to our game for once? Would you like to come to the first official game on Saturday?" the boy smirked.

"Sure! I can finally tell Brendan no!" May giggled.

In that instant, Drew's mind floored. Did May just imply that she didn't want to agree to watch Brendan?

"Wait. If you weren't going to cheer on Brendan, then why did you loyally go to all of his games?" questioned Drew, suspiciously.

"I love baseball, but that's not the only reason I went… I mean ever since I was eight, I went to every possible game I could, but I do… have another motive for following Brendan's baseball teams." May sighed, preparing for embarrassment.

"I went so I could see you. Since I first saw you when we were eight at the game where Jeff and Mike joked about you not even being good enough to help Jeff's team."

"I," Drew took a deep breath, trying to soothe his jittery nerves, "remember that day. It's the first day I saw you."

This night led to May and Drew becoming closer and eventually going out. Brendan of course was jealous at first, but soon became obsessed with a dedicated fan-girl of the Petal High baseball team. In later years, their parents would laugh over this fact: Baseball played Cupid for May and Drew's home run love.

"_Seriously?" Danielle giggled in amusement._

"_What?! I thought it was creative!" Kim said with a slight grin._

"_Yeah, but Drew and May would never act like that!" Danielle complained_

_The healthy girl simply sighed and shook her head. It had taken a lot to come up with that amazing story (no matter what Danielle says). Kim moved on and watched Danielle slurp up some more soup._

"_My turn, right? Oh, and your word was baseball! Obviously!" laughed Danielle as she blew on a spoonful off alphabet soup._

'_Ooh, boy… this ought to be good.' thought Kim as Danielle plotted a very…random story in her mind._


End file.
